Forrest Speyer is Dead
by Hobohunter
Summary: In the darkness of the woods, there is a light. Forrest makes his into the mansion, only to find it infested with hellish monsters. He has to escape, he must survive. -This follows his arrival and death at the Spencer Estate-


His cautious footsteps echoed through out the cold heartless mansion. He held his grenade launcher firmly in his hands. If it wasn't for those damn dogs, he'd still have all of his other guns.

After being chased through the forest, well Forrest fell down a few times and lost his shotgun, along with his handgun. The only reason he still had the launcher was because it was strapped to his back. It was a godsend that he found an abandoned mansion. But that godsend quickly turned into a hellish nightmare after he found a zombie chewing on the remains of his friend Kenneth Sullivan.

Forrest quickly ran away from him and ran back through the dinning room. He looked down at the fireplace and saw that it wasn't lit. So he pulled out his lighter that his father gave to him. After he lit the logs, he grabbed a chair and sat by the fire.

The soothing crackle of the fire and the ticking of the grandfather clock started to sooth him. He stared at the fire, picturing all the other deaths he had seen tonight. The dogs attacking and chasing his friends. Ripping them apart and devouring their flesh hungrily.

As he thought about that, he heard a moan echo from wall to wall of the dining room. He looked up and saw a large shadow stumble across the ceiling.

"A zombie." he whispered out loud. "Fucking George Romero would shit his pants if he saw this." Forrest pulled out a cigarette clumsily. He thought of the cannibal murders that they were supposed to investigate. He knew now that they were zombie attacks, and those damn dogs too.

"Dammit." he swore as he singed his thumb on the flame. The light odor of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. It was a lot better than the decaying flesh smell that surrounded the entire mansion. He quickly took a huge drag from the cigarette. The nicotine quickly gave him comfort and he looked around the room more.

It sure was a fancy place, he thought of the marble floors, huge columns, and a beautiful grand stair case was in the main hall behind him. This room also had it fill with expensive pieces. The grandfather clock, the vase, hell even the huge adorning fireplace was more than he could make in a lifetime. The long wooden dining table could probably seat the whole entire S.T.A.R.S. team.

"The team!" he screamed. He thought about all of the other Bravo members that was with him. He knew that Kenneth was dead for sure. He just didn't know about the others. he was especially worried about little Rebecca.

"She's just a kid." he mumbled. They had lost her when they were searching for that William Coen guy.

Forrest's heartbeat quickened as he thought of Rebecca meeting up with the murderer. He hoped that she didn't, well if she even survived so far.

Forrest quickly got up from the chair and headed back to the main hall. He looked around and went behind the stair case. There was two metal grated door with two indentations on each door. He bent his face up to the door to see if it was a way out.

"Mmmmmooorrrrrggg." moaned a voice from behind the doors. Forrest thought it was a survivor, so he tried to open the doors.

"Fuck it's locked." he spat. He looked at the indentations and placed in his fingers in them. "Those must be the keys for it."

He walked back up to the front door and placed his ear on it. It was solid wood, so it didn't do any good.

"I have to get the hell outta here." he opened the door and was pushed back by something. He reaction was to shut the door, but he was too late after he did because something slipped inside.

He turned around and saw one of them dogs that was chasing him. he looked at it and saw torn up and decaying flesh. It's eyes were covered with a white, milky film. The dog began to growl at him with hunger in its eyes. Forrest grinned and pointed the grenade launcher at the hell hound.

He pulled the trigger and saw the dog fly across the room. Blood was gushing from it's now torn apart body. Forrest scowled and kicked the dogs head in.

"That's payback for your little fucking friends." he walked back and sat on the steps. "Now the front door is defiantly not the way out. I gotta find them two emblems for those doors."

He got up from the step and dusted himself off. He began to walk up the stairs and saw a large picture, but below it was a door. He looked at the picture and smiled. He though of how happy the family had looked in it. He grabbed the door handle and luckily it opened.

He walked through and saw that there was a cemetery in the back yard. Forrest knew full well on who owned the mansion, it was one of the founders of Umbrella.

"Spencer." he mumbled. "Why would there be a cemetery back here when the house was built only a few decades ago?" He walked a little further and stopped. It was a dead end, all that was at the end was a giant crypt.

Forrest sighed and walked back to the other door. He stopped at a black gate nearby and tried to open that gate door too. But he stopped because it was locked, also because it only lead to a wall. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!" he screamed. He kicked the gate and cursed some more.

He ran back to the picture door and went back into the hallway. He ran up the other stairs and tried to opened the door. Locked. "You have to be kidding me." he walked a little farther down and saw another door. He opened it and saw a patio. He walked out a little further and saw a crow perched up on the rail.

He thought nothing of it and went down farther to the end. He sighed when he saw that there wasn't a single door down there. All he saw was green herbs.

"They grew pot here? Pshh now is not the time!" he hastily walked back and stopped when he reached a bench. There were more crows now. The number multiplied dramatically from the first one.

Forrest raised his grenade launcher and aimed it at the birds. He lowered it slightly as all the crows began to caw and flap their wings. He tried to dodge the first one, but failed as it dug it's beak into his flesh.

"Fuck!" the swatted at the birds and shot off the launcher. It took a few birds out, but they kept coming.

Forrest was screaming in pain as the birds torn into in faster. He tired to save himself, but it was to late. The birds somehow punctured his jugular. He sank back onto a bench perched up by the grenade launcher as he quickly bled to death.

Forrest Speyer, member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, is dead.

A/N: A little different at what I usually write isn't it? lol I don't know why I even did this, maybe because I feel bad for the guy. I thought he died from crows in the first one, I don't think we found out how he died in the REmake. Probably a zombie all my luck. Anyways I hope that you guys like this little story. I might make more on the other Bravo team members, and I might not! xD I still have to update EIN and write more pairing stories. But I can handle it! :D

Oh lol the Moorrrggg this is supposed to be Lisa Trevor. But I suck at writing sounds, so it's morg now!! haha

Tell me what you thought of it. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
